Brother of Evil
by Kirana Agi Qiao
Summary: "If it's for the sake of loving you, then I'll even become your enemy." Penulisan ga-je, maybe OOC, probably UKUS probably USUK. Tidak terlalu sesuai judul. Based on a video in YouTube.


_Fanfic_ yang dibuat dalam rangka latihan menjadi lebih baik. Sambil nonton video Aku no Otouto dan terinspirasi darinya. Selain di FFn, saya juga nge-post cerita ini di **afterlife-song . blogspot . com** (pisahkan spasi~)

_No need any words, let start the story!_

* * *

**Aku no Otouto**

**.**

**Brother of Evil**

* * *

Angin berhembus pelan, melewati kedua sosok _blonde_ yang tengah berhadapan satu sama lain. Salah satu di antara mereka yang jauh lebih tinggi menundukkan kepalanya, menatap sepasang kelereng _azure_ dengan sepasang kristal _emerald_-nya. Sorot terkejut menghiasi tatapannya. Dibukanya sedikit mulutnya, memberi gestur seolah ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

Anak kecil di depannya, yang bermata biru cemerlang, balas menatapnya dengan rasa keingintahuan. Sungguh, kedua pasang mata itu sangatlah cemerlang. Dengan sinar yang memancarkan kepolosan dan kenaifan di dalamnya. Suci, tanpa noda.

"Um... Aku Arthur. Arthur Kirkland. Personifikasi United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland—tapi untuk singkatnya England saja sudah cukup." kata pemuda bermata _emerald_, akhirnya membuka suaranya. Suaranya terdengar lembut, membuai telinga sang anak yang lebih kecil.

Anak itu tersenyum, "Alfred. Alfred F Jones. _America_." katanya dengan nada ceria.

Mulai saat itu, England-lah yang menjaga America, sepenuhnya. Bertanggungjawab atas segala hal yang terjadi pada pemuda itu. Sementara America, dia menjadi adik yang paling manis bagi England. Itu sudah pasti, dan tetap akan terus begitu.

* * *

"Tapi, England—"

"Maafkan aku, America. Tapi aku harus pergi." England tersenyum sedih sambil mengacak-acak rambut pirang kotor America.

America langsung memeluk England, menumpahkan air matanya di baju merah sang _pirate_ tersebut. "Tapi... Tapi... Aku tidak mau kau meninggalkanku, England..." isaknya. Dia meremas baju England, seolah berkata kalau dia tidak akan pernah melepaskan pemuda itu.

England tersenyum makin sedih, "Tenang saja, America. Aku pasti akan kembali untukmu. Jadi, jangan menangis, oke? Nanti akan kubelikan oleh-oleh." bujuk England lembut.

America memukul England pelan, "Memangnya kau pergi untuk berjalan-jalan? Kau pergi untuk bertarung... Aku tidak mau kau kalah dan akhirnya kesepian..." katanya, masih sambil menangis.

England tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan adiknya itu. "Aku tidak takut dengan itu. Meski seluruh dunia membuatku kesepian, kau pasti akan ada di sisiku dan bersamaku, kan?" tanya England. Senyum sedihnya berganti menjadi senyum simpul.

America menunduk, melonggarkan cengkeramannya pada baju England yang sudah basah terkena air matanya. "Tentu." bisiknya lirih.

"_Aku akan tetap mencintaimu dan berada di sisimu. Jadi... Tetaplah tersenyum seperti itu."_

"Aku, kan, _hero_. Aku pasti akan melindungi England. Meski itu artinya aku harus menjadi iblis..." kata America. Dia melepaskan cengeramannya dan mundur selangkah.

England tertawa, "Baiklah, tolong lindungi aku ya, _hero_? Tapi jangan menjadi iblis. Iblis itu jahat sekali." katanya sambil mengelus kepala America sebelum berbalik dan berjalan pergi.

* * *

America terduduk di atas ranjangnya. Dia memeluk lututnya, membenamkan wajahnya di cekungan yang terbentuk antara lututnya dan dadanya. Berdoa semoga England yang terkasih selamat di pertempuran.

Sekilas, ingatannya mengenai England menguap ke permukaan.

_Saat dia berjalan di sebuah tempat yang tidak dia kenali, di sana dia berjumpa dengan seseorang. Seseorang yang nantinya amat penting dalam hidupnya. Seseorang bermata hijau menawan yang mengulurkan tangannya padanya._

_Di saat itu, dia sudah tahu. Dia sudah tahu kalau sepasang emerald itu sudah membuatnya terpikat. Dia mencintai senyum lembut itu, sebagaimana dia mencintai pemilik senyum itu. Dia tidak ingin terpisah darinya._

_Apapun yang terjadi._

"England..."

Setetes air mata jatuh ke permukaan ranjangnya. Disusul beberapa tetes lain yang muncul di tengah tangisan tanpa suara.

* * *

America menatap tajam ke arah kertas yang disodorkan tepat ke hadapannya, "... Apa ini?" tanyanya dengan suara datar, namun tetap tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada dingin di dalamnya.

Di depannya, England, memberi tatapan datar. Tidak seperti tatapan penuh kasih sayang seperti biasa. "Kau tahu kondisiku sekarang setelah berperang dengan si kodok itu. Aku butuh uang untuk uang." kata Arthur datar.

"APA KAU BERCANDA?! INI MAHAL SEKALI!"

"AMERICA!" England menggebrak mejanya sebelum menatap America dengan tatapan sedih. Oh, tidak. Tatapan itu. Tatapan yang membuat America menjadi luluh sepenuhnya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain."

America menggigit bibirnya, memberikan sebuah senyum paksa yang terlihat pahit. "Baiklah, aku mengerti. Aku akan membayarnya." katanya menyerah.

England balas menatap lega, kembali dengan senyum lembutnya. "Terima kasih, America. Aku menyayangimu." katanya.

America mengangguk sebelum berbalik pergi. Dia berjalan ke arah pintu. Dengan sepasang mata biru yang mengalirkan air mata.

* * *

_Kau adalah kakakku._

_Dan aku adalah adikmu._

_Kita adalah dua orang gila yang terpisah karena jabatan._

_Suatu hari kau muncul dari balik pintuku. Senyum lebar terlukis di bibirmu. Tanganmu terangkat, menunjukkan sebuah tas kertas kecil berwarna merah. Aku heran apa itu?_

"_Aku membawakanmu oleh-oleh black tea." katamu ceria._

_Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat senyummu yang tidak pernah sepolos dan seceria itu._

* * *

America menghela nafas berat. Belakangan ini makin banyak warganya yang mengeluh mengenai pajak yang diberikan England. Sebenarnya dia sendiri merasa kesal dengan hal itu, namun bagaimana pun England lebih membutuhkan uang itu dibanding dirinya.

_Hingga saat dimana rakyatnya sudah tidak tahan lagi dan berteriak padanya, menyuruhnya untuk melakukan perlawanan terhadap England. Mereka menyebutnya sebagai __**kemerdekaan**__._

Dan America tidak bisa membantah itu. Dia mencintai England, tapi rakyatnya lebih penting. Dipakainya baju biru itu dengan penuh rasa bangga. Celana putih panjang sudah menghiasi kedua kakinya. Siap untuk terjun ke arena pertempuran.

Hanya tinggal senjata. Dia memilikinya. Namun pasti akan berat untuk memakainya.

"_Ini, kupinjamkan senapanku. Gunakan itu untuk berperang suatu hari nanti."_

_Jemari panjang nan halus itu mengelus kepalanya setelah menyodorkan senapan itu padanya. Senyum manis itu lagi-lagi muncul, membuatnya terpana._

"_Tidak perlu khawatir, kau anak yang kuat. Aku yakin tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa mengalahkanmu."_

Diraihnya senapan itu, menepis segala ingatan yang muncul di benaknya. Berjalan sambil mengangkat dagunya. Bersiap menyongsong masa depan yang merdeka. Meski hal itu akan melukai hatinya, juga hati orang yang dicintainya.

Dan itu terjadi. Kemenangannya.

America menunduk, menatap lurus ke arah England yang jatuh terduduk di depannya sambil menutupi wajahnya, menangis karena harus kehilangan America. Menangis karena harus kehilangan semua waktu dan kenangan yang dia lewati bersama America.

Posisi mereka kini sudah tertukar. America bisa saja meraih senapannya kembali dan menembak England, tapi hatinya sudah cukup tertoreh melihat pemuda yang sudah membesarkannya kini terduduk sembari menangis.

_Jika kau mengalirkan air mata karenaku,_

_Maka aku juga akan mengalirkan air mata karenamu._

* * *

Di suatu waktu yang sudah lama berlalu, di seberang lautan, pernah ada sebuah kerajaan besar yang amat terkenal karena kejayaannya. Nama kerajaan itu adalah Great Britain. England, sebagai orang yang berada di puncak kekuasaannya.

_Dan dia adalah..._

Senyum lembut penuh kasih sayang itu kembali menghiasi benaknya. Membuatnya kembali mengeluarkan air mata untuk kesekian kalinya semenjak hari berhujan itu.

"Waktu kita untuk berpisah, England."

_Meski semua orang di dunia,_

"Aku sudah merdeka sekarang."

_membuatmu merasa kesepian._

America berbalik, berjalan pergi. Meninggalkan England yang menatapnya penuh emosi, meski tatapannya buram karena air mata.

_Karena aku mencintaimu,_

England tidak menyadari kalau seluruh orang di situ langsung membuang senapan mereka, dan pergi menyusul America. Dia juga tidak menyadari kalau America ikut meneteskan air mata.

_Jadi, tolonglah tetap tersenyum di tempat lain, di waktu lain_.

"_ALFRED_!"

Kedua orang itu menangisi rasa perih di hati mereka karena takdir yang kejam.

* * *

_Kau Arthur._

_Dan aku Alfred._

_Kita ini dua orang yang terpisah karena takdir._

_Jika itu untuk mencintaimu,_

_maka aku rela menjadi musuhmu._

* * *

"...—ngun! America, _you git_, BANGUN!"

America langsung membuka kedua matanya, kaget. Hal yang pertama sepasang mata _sapphire_-nya lihat adalah...sepasang _emerald_ yang menatapnya kesal, meski terbersit sedikit sorot khawatir. Makin lama, pandangannya makin jelas. Sosok di depannya, England, tengah menatapnya sebal.

"_Break time_ hampir habis dan kau ketiduran di sini. Padahal kau susah sekali dibangunkan." gerutu Englandd sebelum mendengus, "Tapi sudahlah. Yang penting sekarang kau suah bangun. Cepat bersiap untuk melanjutkan rapat." kata England sebelum berjalan ke arah kursinya.

America terdiam sejenak mengingat mimpinya. Sebersit rasa bersalah mampir di hatinya. Sebelum England sempat duduk di kursinya, America meraih lengan baju England, "E-England!" panggil America.

England menoleh ke arahnya, dengan tatapan heran sekaligus kesal, "Apa, _git_?" tanyanya ketus.

"Um..." America terdiam sejenak, memikirkan hal apa yang harus dia katakan. Namun sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum lebar, "Maafkan aku, ya?" pintanya.

England terkejut sebentar sebelum berbalik, menghadap ke arah America. "Iya, iya. Asalkan lain kali kau tidak tertidur lagi. Menyebalkan, tahu, untuk membangunka—"

"Bukan itu, maksudku." potong America.

"Hah?"

"Maafkan aku..." gumam America lirih.

England mengerjapkan matanya sekali, dua kali, sebelum akhirnya paham apa maksud America. Semburat merah menjalar di pipinya, meski tidak sebanyak semburat yang muncul di wajah America saat ini. Namun dia akhirnya bisa mengeluarkan hal yang sudah lama tidak dia tunjukkan di depan semua orang.

"Tentu saja aku memaafkanmu, _git_."

America, sekali lagi, terpana melihat senyum lembut itu.

* * *

**End**

* * *

Iya, saya tau ini ga-je. Untuk video-nya, www .youtube watch?v=BNRiXJpwACc dan jangan lupa pisahkan spasi.

_Review_?


End file.
